


Team Winchesters & Friends

by kisahawklin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie Lives, Everybody Lives, GISHWHES, Gen, Kevin Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Winchesters and friends decided to do giShWhES?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Winchesters & Friends

"Sam, where's the kale?"

Sam rolls his eyes. Dean couldn't find the nose on his face if it wasn't attached. "It's in the vegetable crisper, where it's supposed to be!"

There's more rustling from the kitchen and Sam sighs, putting down the page of QR codes that is making his eyes cross and stands up to go show Dean where the kale is. 

"It's not here!" Dean yells, obviously not aware that Sam's in the same room. 

"I swear, Dean, you wouldn't be able to –"

The kale is gone. Sam's eyes go wide. They need that kale! They haven't done either the crown or the hat, and he was thinking about using it as foliage for his Italian monument pizza. There isn't any more kale for miles – they had to drive over a hundred miles to find _this_ kale, and they'd cleaned out the store while they were there.

"Come on," Dean complains, shoving the vegetable drawer back in and slamming the door to the fridge shut unsatisfyingly. "We don't have time to find more kale."

"Hey guys!" Kevin yells from the main room. "Garth put up his hugging video!"

They shut the door to the fridge and head to Kevin at a run. It's hilarious – Garth really will hug anyone – and he made over $200 for his charity. 

"Anything else new?" Dean asks, and they scroll through the list. Jody and Donna finished the snail race, which was hilarious in time lapse, and Claire did a pretty good drawing of Dr. Sexy as a clicker zombie.

"Is she doing the 50's pinup art, too?" Sam asks, and Kevin checks their spreadsheet. "Yep."

Cas texts to tell them that he's uploaded his picture from the Great Wall of China, and they refresh the scene and click. The picture is a little off center, but Sauron and Darth Vader are breakdancing valiantly on the left side of the picture. Then Sam realizes it's off center on purpose, so you can see the Great Wall stretching out behind the dolls. Dean whistles. "That's impressive."

"Not as impressive as him reading to a lion," Kevin says, scrolling through the list and clicking on it. The lion is sitting at Cas's feet, for all the world, looking enraptured in what he has to say. The video has a couple of seconds of Cas roaring at the lion, and then someone saying, "I think you're supposed to read it in human language," and then Cas reading in English.

"Who edited that?" Sam asks, because he's fairly certain it's not Cas. 

"Charlie," Kevin answered. "She said she'd edit Cas's stuff so he didn't have to."

"What else is up?" Dean asks, leaning in over Kevin's shoulder. He shows them Garth and Bess's twenty minute-long time-lapsed hug, Donna doing Double Dream Hands, Bobby decorating a car with Lady Gaga riding a unicorn, Jo and Ellen's origami centerpiece, and the team's mustache pics. 

"Awesome," Dean says. "Hey, have you seen the kale?"

"Yeah, it's drying out on the table." Kevin nods at the other research table and Sam rolls his eyes. He hadn't even seen it when he walked through.

"Thanks," Dean says, bring the floppy straw hat, stapler, and superglue to the table. "I didn't realize you'd set it out."

"Didn't," Kevin says, going back to whatever project he was working on before Dean started whining about the kale. "Cas did before he left for China this morning."

"Awesome," Dean says again. Sam and Kevin share a look and a small smile. "Where's Cas off to next?"

"Mexico, then a Norwegian fjord, I think." Kevin says. "Who are you getting to wear the kale crown?"

"Crowley's going to get George Bush to do it." Dean inspects the individual pieces of kale, looking for some structural aspect that only he can see. "Figures it's worth another decade topside."

Kevin peers at Dean. "Are you serious?"

"What?" Sam says. "That's a surprise?"

Kevin shrugs. "The world just makes so much more sense now."

They spend the next couple of hours in productive silence and they're able to upload six different items. Sam's particularly fond of his legalese version of Nike's "Just Do It" slogan, but Dean's haiku to their mother is gorgeous and sad. 

Just as settles in to start the electronics scrap diorama, Cas pops in, wearing, of all things, a diving suit. "We are short three kayakers," he says. "I need you."

Where Cas found the rest of the people to spell out Kjaerlighet in kayaks, Sam would like to know, but he's about to find out, he supposes. 

"I've never kayaked before," Kevin says, a little hysterically, but Dean just brings his hand down hard on Kevin's shoulder, nodding at Sam to grab on. "That's what this hunt is all about, Kev."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, there is so much more to this. But I just wanted to write a little something that starts with Dean yelling about kale and ends with Cas collecting kayakers in Norway. Feel free to add your own Team Winchesters and Friends vignettes.


End file.
